koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wu Lan
Wu Lan (onyomi: Go Ran) is a Shu officer. He was a servant under Liu Zhang, but switched loyalties to Liu Bei after he invaded Shu. He served in the campaign against Wei at Hanzhong. Role in Games He generally appears as a minor general for Shu's later campaigns in the Dynasty Warriors series. In Dynasty Warriors 2 and Dynasty Warriors 3, Wu Lan only appears at Yi Ling fighting against Wu alongside Lei Tong and Wu Zhang Plains. Dynasty Warriors 4 expands his time on the battlefield when he used to work for Liu Zhang at Cheng Du to defend against Liu Bei. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him defend the eastern path in the Battle of Luo Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Wu Lan appears at Chengdu, Jing Province and Yiling as an enemy officer. In Shu's story, he further appears at Mt. Dingjun and serves in their hypothetical path at Nanzhong. Warriors Orochi 2 has Wu Lan serve as Sun Shang Xiang and Zhang Fei's replacement officer when players include either character in their attack party. In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Wu Lan is given a high war stat, while his other stats are in the 30's to 60's. He can be found serving either Liu Zhang or Liu Bei. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English-uncredited) Historical Information Wu Lan was a native of Yi Province and served under Liu Yan and his son Liu Zhang. He participated in the defense of Chengdu against Liu Bei, but he eventually surrendered and joined him. In 217 during the campaign for Hanzhong, Liu Bei sent Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, Wu Lan and others to Xiabian, and Wudu to block reinforcements from Chang'an. In the spring of 218, Cao Cao sent Cao Hong and Cao Xiu to face them and they defeated the Shu forces. Wu Lan died during the conflict, although it is unclear how exactly. One theory states that he was killed in battle with Cao Hong's men, another theory states that Cao Hong enlisted the help of the Di people in the area and Wu Lan was killed while fighting them. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Life under Liu Zhang and Battle of Chengdu Wu Lan served under Liu Yan and Liu Zhang. In the year 213 AD, Liu Zhang invited Liu Bei to attack Zhang Lu, whom Liu Zhang considered his mortal enemy. Liu Bei, however, turned against him and attacked him instead. In response, Liu Zhang sent Zhang Ren, Liu Gui, Ling Bao, and Deng Xian to hold off his wartime attacker. After Deng Xian had been killed by Liu Bei's army, Liu Zhang sent Wu Yi to help. Wu Yi requested that the officers Wu Lan and Lei Tong accompany him, and so they did. When they got to the city of Luoxian, which Zhang Ren and Leng Bao were holding, Leng Bao advised diverting a nearby river to drown Liu Bei's army. The advice was accepted, and so Wu Lan and Lei Tong stationed troops nearby. Liu Bei, however, soon found out about the plan and ordered his own generals, Huang Zhong and Wei Yan, to patrol vigilantly. Leng Bao prepared to execute the plans, but was attacked by Wei Yan. Lei Tong alerted Wu Lan about the incident, and the two led a troop to support their fellow officer. Huang Zhong had other plans, and smashed their force unexpectedly, forcing the duo to retreat. Leng Bao was later executed by Liu Bei. Liu Bei's advisor, Pang Tong, was killed by arrow shot in an ambush led by Zhang Ren. Wei Yan, who was leading the rear guard, tried to escape to Luoxian, but Lei Tong led a troop with Wu Lan to attack. Wei Yan was almost captured if it not for the efforts of Huang Zhong. Nevertheless, Wu Lan's and Lei Tong's force regrouped and took Liu Bei's camp, forcing the ruler to flee to Fu Pass. Eventually, Zhuge Liang, yet another advisor of Liu Bei's, arrived from Jing with Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei. Wei Yan and Huang Zhong had been attacking Zhang Ren, but in a plan by the latter, stopped by Lei Tong and Wu Lan. Zhang Ren charged straight for Liu Bei, and succeeded, driving Liu Bei off. Though the Liu Zhang generals skirmished with Huang Zhong and Wei Yan for several more days, Zhang Fei was sent in to surround his enemies. Wu Lan and Lei Tong surrendered, and their plea was accepted. Zhang Ren, however, was not spared and was executed. Liu Zhang was forced to surrender, while Wu Lan was one of the many generals who were promoted in Liu Bei's command. The Invasion of Yi In 218 AD, Cao Cao invaded Yi, and sent Cao Hong and Zhang He to take the province. As he was during his promotion, Wu Lan was garrison commander under Ma Chao. Ma Chao sent Wu Lan to scout the land around where Cao Hong was stationed, which was Xianban. He stumbled across the Cao general's forces, and wanted to retreat. His subordinate lieutenant, Ren Kui, gestured, "If we don't break the enemy's spirit when they've just arrived, how can we face General Ma Chao?" Ren Kui challenged Cao Hong, and was cut down on the third exchange. Wu Lan's army retreated after a terrible loss. Ma Chao, who was furious, demanded an answer. Wu Lan said, "Ren Kui ignored my advice to retreat and was killed. I tried to stop him, but to no avail." Ma Chao relented and pardoned Wu Lan, and ordered him to hold all key points and refuse to fight, while he himself sent a message to Chengdu to ask for more orders. Cao Cao led a massive army to Hanzhong, as did Liu Bei in a counterbid. Cao Cao was defeated and retreated to Ye Gorge. Ma Chao and Wu Lan ambushed Cao Cao, but Cao Zhang, Cao Cao's third son, met up with Wu Lan and thrust his weapon, killing him. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters